


Guilty Pleasure

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Mick has zero issue with admitting his kinks. He likes what he likes, okay? There's just this one thing he'd prefer not to talk about. Now, if only Ray would get with the program.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly fluff written for the prompt "kink your character would not admit unanon".

"I didn't think you'd be into—"

"Shut up, Haircut," Mick grumbles, because, fuck no, he ain't having this conversation. Not tonight, and preferably not ever. 

But of course Ray doesn't get the fucking hint, because for a smart guy, he can be incredibly dumb. And if there's one thing he likes more than talking about science crap, it's talking about feelings and all that shit. 

"No, it's good," he says, and keeps going on. "I don't mind. I like it. I'm just saying that it's not what I expected."

Mick thinks about strangling him. Just a little bit, maybe. Just until he shuts up. But then again, chances are Ray'd be into that and he'd see it as _encouragement_. "Stop talkin' or I'll get my gun and burn off all that stupid floppy hair on your head. And your eyebrows too."

He wouldn't, really. If anyone can pull off that ridiculous haircut, it's Ray, and Mick likes the sound he makes when Mick buries his fingers in those too-long strands and gives them a sharp little tug. Besides, he can't reach his gun from here, and he ain't getting up anytime soon. But Ray doesn't need to know that, alright? It's a good threat. At least Mick thinks it is. 

Shame Ray doesn't seem to agree. 

He only nods, that stupid soft hair of his tickling Mick's face, and there's a fucking smile in his voice when he talks. "Ah, see, that's more like it. Threats and fire, those are, like, par for the course. The cuddling, on the other hand—"

Mick growls and tightens his forearm across Ray's waist in what he will swear is meant as a warning. "Go to fucking sleep, Haircut."

End


End file.
